Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with electronic device packaging, as an example.
Modern electronic components utilize numerous integrated circuits. These integrated circuits are electrically connected to each other or to other electronic components. One method for connecting integrated circuits to electronic components utilizes an area array electronic package, such as a ball-grid array (BGA) package or a flip-chip package. The electrical connections between an integrated circuit packaged in an area array package design and a printed circuit board (PCB) are typically composed of solder.
With ball grid array packages, various input and output ports of an integrated circuit are typically connected via wire bonds to contact pads of the ball grid array electronic package. Solder balls formed on the contact pads of the ball grid array electronic package are used to complete the connection to another electronic component, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
Integrated circuits are also connected to electronic components through a flip-chip electronic package design. The flip-chip electronic package is similar to the ball grid array electronic package in that solder balls are used to make a connection with other electronic components, such as a PCB. Solder balls are also used in a flip-chip design to attach the input and output ports of the substrate to the contact pads of the integrated circuit. As such, flip-chip packages do not require wire bonds. These solder balls or bumps may be formed on the face of integrated circuits as they reside on semiconductor wafers before being sawed into individual dies.
Therefore, an important step in the interconnection of many electronic components is the formation and attachment of solder balls.
Heretofore, in this field, solder bumps or balls have been typically formed utilizing one of four methods: (1) printing of solder paste through a stencil or mask; (2) electroplating; (3) evaporation; or (4) mechanical transfer of preformed solder spheres. While electroplating, printing of solder paste through a stencil or mask, and evaporation techniques have been typically utilized for forming solder bumps on wafers and integrated circuits, BGA and chip-scale packages (CSP) have commonly utilized printing of solder paste and mechanical transfer of solder ball techniques.
Transfer of solder balls has been customarily achieved by means of vacuum chucks or machined templates. Another method for transferring preformed solder balls utilizes formation of a pattern of dots onto a photoimageable coating laminated to an organic film. Typically the organic film is composed of a material having a high melting temperature that is capable of being exposed to temperatures exceeding 200 C. with very little degradation, such as polyimide.
The pattern is formed by placing a photomask on the coating and then exposing the coating to a dose of ultraviolet radiation. For example, for an area array package design, the photomask contains a mirror image of the contact pads design. The areas protected by the photomask design retain their adhesiveness while the unprotected areas exposed to the ultraviolet radiation lose their adhesiveness. The array of adhesive areas corresponds to the pattern of contact pads found on the substrate, wafer or die to receive the solder connections.
After the adhesive areas are formed, solder balls are loaded onto the surface of the film and attach to the adhesive areas. The excess solder balls that lie on non-adhesive areas are removed. The populated film is then aligned and brought into contact with contact pads, which may be fluxed. A solder reflow is performed to transfer the solder balls from the adhesive areas to the contact pads of the substrate. Following the reflow cycle, the film is removed from the solder balls.